In Her Eyes
by Mr Reeses
Summary: This story is about a overworked star putting all her trust in love into a man, will the relationship work or will she be strung along? With her best girlfriends egging her own, she continues to put the WWE & her work before him, will he win her heart? R
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone its Dee Skittles also known as Mr Reese, and I have to decided to do this story over again, its revised and so to be complete! Thanks! -Detre**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

_6:00 o'clock was shown blinking on her alarm clock. Her cd change and her own rendition of Get them Bodied went into play. The song was the fifth track of her cd. She slowly got out of bed, stretch and went into the bathroom with only a t-shirt on. She took a half-hour shower, cleaned her belly-button ring, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She got into the clothes she had prepared. That day she was expecting to get work done and she also packed her dance/wrestling gear just in case someone piss her off. She took her little dog named Lady and went into the bathroom, to clean her up. When finished with that, she went down stairs along with Lady, and grabbed her car keys, her bag._

_She walked into the record company and went right for her office, she knew today she had a very important client to record a song with. She went into her office and saw Beyonce and a couple of people in her office._

"Let's go! Let's get to work, I wrote this song last night for your upcoming album in September. Its called Get Me Bodied! Its hot track. Here are the lyrics, let me show you how the beat goes, and how I sing it. I want you to put your own special touch to it," said Laura Ann.

"Mission one  
I'ma put this on  
When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some (hey)  
Mission two  
Gotta make that call  
Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)  
Mission three  
Got my three best friends  
Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey)  
Mission four  
Got the vintage Rolls  
Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door

_Pre-Chorus:_  
I ain't worried doing me tonight  
A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody  
While ya'll standin' on the wall  
I'm the one tonight  
Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied  
Want my body  
Won't you get me bodied  
You want my body  
Won't you get me bodied (hey)"

_Beyonce and her guest were really liking the song,_

Beyonce said "I love it! When do you want to do the song?"

Laura Ann responded "Not this week, I am at Smackdown all week! I just won the title! Next week is good! See you there."

_Laura Ann got a phone call when she was walking Beyonce out to her car._

"Laura, you have a meeting with the WWE Divas trainers in a half-hour."

"Thank you very much" said Laura Ann _as she ran back to her office and got her dog and went to the meeting. _

_Outside the gym: _

"Where is she?" said Jillian.

"I mean, she might be the Queen, but she late again," said Kelly.

"Listen, she's a champion, she can do whatever the hell she wants to do!" said Kristal.

_Bobby Lashley walked past the five ladies in the lobby. He waved hello and kept walking._

"He is so sexy" said Kristal.

"I know I would tap that ass!" said Jillian. "I mean I would love to, with that black man," said Jillian.

"And he just broke up with his girlfriend!" Said Kristal

"Okay girls, come down!" said Kelly.

"You would fuck him too Kelly, and lets add Batista to the mix," said Michelle.

_Laura Ann's Lexus pulled up into the parking space. Laura Ann got out of the car, grab her dog and walked with the divas inside the gym._

"Why were you late?" said Jillian. "Were you with a guy?"

"No, I have no time for dogs, only my Lady here." Said Laura Ann, "Okay let's get to work!"

_Laura Ann got into her clothes and started to train with the stars. The Raw divas came into the gym. _

"Are you ready to have a practice match?" said Victoria.

"Laura Ann was the Women's Championship of Smack down and Denise was the Women's champion of Raw.

Denise: Your girls versus my girls.

_Laura Ann loves when her sister challenges her._

"Let's go."

Denise: First is Candice!

Laura Ann: First for team Smack down is Kelly Kelly!

Kelly: I'm from ECW.

Laura Ann: Well that counts!

Trinity: Let's have a triple threat match. ECW is a brand now, we can hold our own.

Denise: But you don't have your own women division. But its your challenge that means in this case, that's your own funeral!

Trinity: Let's just go… Kelly will be for ECW!

Laura Ann: Well then Jillian, whop their ass.

"Hey Tim, can you ref for these next four matches. Thanks"

Jillian won the match, Smackdown-1 Raw-0 ECW-0

Next match was Ashley, Ariel and Maria.

Ariel won that match, Smackdown-1 Raw-0 ECW-1

Next match was Maryse, Mickie, Brooke.

Mickie kick ass. Smackdown-1 Raw-1 ECW-1

Next match was Denise, Laura Ann and Trinity

Laura Ann took the win easily.

"Denise, if you challenge me one more time, I'll be the first ever WWE Women's Champion and the Queen of the Ring okay! Smack down ladies! We did well! Let's go!" said Laura Ann.

* * *

_**Beyonce's Get' them bodied was featured in this chapter! Thank you! and please read and review -Detre**_


	2. True Colors

**Chapter 2: True Colors**

_At Smack down_

_Bobby Lashley music played throughout the arena. Bobby had his challenge match for the U.S Championship._

_After retaining the championship, Bobby was greeted by his current girlfriend Theresa._

"Hey girl! You are still looking at the U.S. Champion! Baby!" said Bobby.

"Oh Congratulations to you boy," said Theresa.

_Theresa grabbed him and started to kiss him passionately_.

"Rob, I have to use the bathroom. Can you wait here for a couple of minutes? I'll be right back," said Theresa

_Bobby heard a familiar giggle coming from the hallway, so he followed it. He walked over to the PowerAde machine where he saw Joy G, buying a drink. Bobby walked over to Joy and grabbed her by her waist. She turned around and kissed him deeply. _

"Hey baby!" said Joy. "When are you going to stop dating Theresa and go out with me? I'm tired of being the other woman."

Bobby responded "I know she'll be done soon. But I got to go!"

_Bobby kissed Joy and walked away. _

_He went over to Kelly Kelly and kissed her passionately. _

"Hey boo!" said Kelly.

"Hey Kelly" said Bobby. "I think this is your gum."

"Oh, yeah cherry flavor." said Kelly. "But Bobby I love being your mistress."

"And I love being your man! But right now I'm doing something, Well really, I'll have to go make a phone call, so where are you going to be later?" responded Bobby.

Kelly responded, "Well I don't know yet, but call me later. Bye Robbie."

_He kissed her and return to the bathroom. By this time Theresa had just finished washing her hands and came outside._

"Are you ready to go?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, baby, lets go." said Bobby.

* * *

At Laura Ann apartment

"I feel like I will always be in her shadows! She was the first Queen of the Ring; I'm the 2nd. She's more popular than me! Some people didn't even know that we are sisters!

_She look at the mirror and calmed herself down. She dried her eyes, and grab her script and went down the steps. Downstairs, she jumped on the couch, and started to recite her script for her upcoming album commercial._

"I was always in the shadows. "Simply Laura Ann", my new album that really shows who I am. What I was and now who I've become! I'm stepping out! I'm coming out ! Its time for the world to see who I am! I am simply Laura Ann." said Laura Ann.

_Knock, Knock, Knock was the sound of the door, Laura Ann looked at the door with confusion. She looked through the peep hole and then she opened it._

"Hey Denise, Torrie and Trish." said Laura Ann.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" said Torrie.

"Well, not really. I thought we were leaving in a couple of hours?" said Laura Ann.

"At 8." said Denise.

"Its not 8 yet." said Laura Ann.

"Okay it 7:42, practically 8!" said Trish.

"Well I have a little more than 15 minutes, so give me a moment and I'll be all sexified for ya'll!" said Laura Ann.

"Were you crying?" said Denise. _Denise looked into Laura Ann's eyes._

"No, just reading my script," she said quickly.

"Laura Ann can I speak to you in private?" said Denise.

Torrie and Trish said "Oooo, somebody's in trouble!"

Trish then said, "Well go, do your little twin thing."

Laura Ann then responded, "Your funny."

_Denise and Laura Ann walked went upstairs to help Laura Ann get ready._

"Girl, what's up with you?" said a concern Denise.

"I hate that you can see right through me, "said Laura Ann.

"I'm your sister, please girl. You see right through me. I might be your little sister by five minutes, but that doesn't mean anything. Now tell me what's wrong." Denise responded.

_Denise passes a Kleenex tissue to her sister._

"Well, I'm really nervous about this album release. I haven't made in album in so long. I hope they still like me for me." she said.

"And, keep going," said Denise.

"I don't want them to think that I'm you. Denise, I feel that I'm in your shadow about everything; about the title and the music. I honestly don't know what to do about it." She said.

Torrie then screamed "Ladies it almost 8 o'clock, this is a warning! Get your big butts down here!"

_Denise and Laura Ann giggled._

"Why does it have to be big why can't it be just a regular ass like everyone else's?" said Laura Ann.

"I don't know why don't you go ask your mother!" said Trish.

"Your going to regret that when I take you title missy," said Denise.

_Denise turned back to Laura Ann_ and said, "Girl you will succeed, don't worry about."

Laura Ann screamed, "Well let's go then, Torrie and Trish meet us in the car! We will be right out." she turned to Denise and said, "Thank you little sis, by five minutes."


	3. Meeting

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

_The Photo Shoot: 9:00am_

_Trish, Torrie, Laura Ann, Denise was being photographed. Trish, the WWE Women's Champion and Laura Ann, the WWE Queen of the Ring, was taking group pictures for the cover of the magazine while Torrie and Denise were being photographed too._

_At the end of the photo shoot: 10:00am_

_Laura Ann, Trish and Torrie were walking towards their trailer where they ran into an unfamiliar champion._

"Hello ladies," said this champion.

"Hi." said the three divas.

"Oh, I'm Rob, but everyone calls me Bobby Lashley, the U.S. Champ," he said. "Wow, the three of you are really gorgeous, I know you as the best Women's Champ of all time, Miss Trish Stratus." said the Champ. _Trish looked at him and smiled._

_He then turned to the next women and said_ "And you, I know you as the best Playboy bunny, the WWE has to offer, Miss Torrie Wilson." _Torrie giggled and then smiled. He then looked the next women._

"And you, I know you as the sexiest and most dominate Champ besides me on Smackdown, My Queen..." _He went up and kissed her hand. _"The Queen of the Ring, and hopefully someone thats interested in me, Miss Laura Ann DaSilva." _She looked at Torrie and Trish and smiled at him._

"Wow Bobby. Thank you for that interest but we have to be on our way." said Trish. "Bye-Bye!" said Torrie. "Bye Big Boy." said Laura Ann.

At the WWE Headquarters, 3:15pm

_All the WWE Divas from all brands where there waiting for Stephanie McMahon to arrive._

_From ECW, Ariel, Trinity, Brooke, Kelly. From Raw, Trish, Torrie, Denise, Mickie, Lita, Melina, Candice, Victoria, Maria. From SmackDown, Sharmell, Jillian, Maryse, Kristal, and Ashley_.

_So they were all sitting in groups. In one group, Melina, Kelly, Jillian and Trinity were just sitting down in a circle._

"Hey ladies." said Melina.

"Hey Girls." said Trinity.

"Hiya" said Kelly.

"Hey" said Jillian.

"I can't believe you." said Jillian

"What? Jill." said Kelly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, when it comes to him." she said.

"I know what you mean Jill. You understand right, Kelly?" said Melina.

"Yeah, I do, but I have a confession to make." said Kelly. "Jillian and Melina step back, you might be a little mad at me."

"What you didn't" said Jillian.

"I did, like 4 or 5 times!" said Kelly.

"Oh snap! Are you serious!" said Trinity.

"Yes and he's my man now! We are a couple!! And he rocked my socks!" said Kelly.

"Oh no" said Jillian. "Please just don't get hurt. He seems like the player type. Just be careful girl."

"Oh I will! He treats me right! He really does!" said Kelly

3:30pm

"Hello ladies, can we all get seat at the big table please." said Stephanie McMahon.

"Okay, we have a lot of things to cover this meeting. Okay, let's start with the next pay-per-view. For the next pay-per-view, I want a women's championship match, for the Queen of the Ring. Laura Ann you will finish up yours storyline with Jillian and now the WWE will be bringing back the title of King of the Ring and we are planning for Booker T to win that. Causing Sharmell to become Queen and the next competitor for your championship. Sharmell, you have three opportunities to win that title but if you can't then, thats when your court steps in which are Jillian and Kristal, and if you still can't win it then your title shot is over." she said.

_Stephanie turned over to Trish_. "Trish has something to say!"

_Trish got up and said_ " Hey ladies, as you know, I'm the sixth time Women's Champion and next month, I have decide to retire from this business." _The divas sighed, some booed and some started crying_.

"Are you serious!" said Denise.

"Oh my Goodness!" said Victoria.

Stephanie said " Yes, so Mickie and Trish's storyline will end next month with a title shot. So, next week on Raw, Mickie and Denise will get a title shot for the title. In Trish's last match, she will be the seventh time champion going up against Mickie James. Denise will give her a celebration before in the ring.

Now the month after that, we will lose another diva. She doesn't want to talk but she's tired of the names she been calling by the fans. Lita will retire as the three time champion. After Trish leaves, it will be a tournament to see whom will be the next champion. Now Lita will definitely be a competitor along side of Victoria, Melina, Mickie and Denise. So that is what's happening.

The diva search winner Layla will be a Smackdown diva instead of going to Raw. Now all the divas I have already mention can leave while I talk to the rest. Thank you for your time."

After the meeting: 4:00pm

"Why are you leaving us?" said Torrie.

"Their are only a little bit of us older diva left." said Victoria.

"We all came in 2000 together, " said Laura Ann

"Trish, Torrie, Victoria, Laura Ann, Lita, and me, Denise." said Denise.

"I know, but guys I'm almost 30, I want to take life slow." Trish.

"You too, Lita, we love you too!" said Torrie.

"I tired of being the slut, I can't take it anymore!" said Lita.

"Girl, we got your back!" said Denise.

"Lets go out to eat. To celebrate!" said Laura Ann.


	4. Lust & Questions

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attach**

The Gym: 8:25am _Chavo Guerrero, Scotty 2 hotty, Gregory Helms and Bobby Lashley is working out._

"So, how are your many relationships going Bobby?" said Greg.

_Greg got onto the treadmill._

"Oh, their okay! I had to let go of Theresa and I'm thinking of letting go Kelly," said Bobby.

"Why Kelly? She's so sexy," said Chavo.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Bobby. "She's kinda..."

"Young, blonde and full of sexual lust," said Chavo.

"Just young," said Bobby.

"So what's the problem with her?" Said Scotty.

"Well, before I did anything I told her not to get attach to me." said Bobby.

"You told her, not to get attach!" said Greg.

"Yeah, all I wanted was sex and that's all I want is sex." said Bobby.

"Are you serious? You're really a slut!" said Scotty.

"Oh, that hurts. I like to be considered a man-whore. Don't be jealous." said Bobby.

"I'm not! I just feel sorry for the women who fall for you." said Scotty.

"Guys! Chill out!" said Chavo.

"Well anyway, Kelly is getting to controlling for me. You understand. Like she's treating our relationship like it's an actual relationship. Its just sex!" said Bobby.

"Well, I understand! Cause you definitely said to her not to get attach." said Chavo.

Bobby got a phone call. "Guys, I'll be right back. My dad is calling."

* * *

At Smackdown. 8:10

_Kelly, and Trinity were sitting around the table. Jillian was preparing for her match._

"He told me not to get attach, and then we slept together," said Kelly. "I used to be just the mistress, and all I did was kiss him and I liked that. But now that we slept together like more 10 times, I'm not liking how he's treating me!

"Oh my Goodness! Are you serious!" said Trinity.

"Yeah, I mean the sex is great but how are we suppose to be dating if he does not want to get attach?" said Kelly.

"Girl, he doesn't want to date you. But excuse my French, he wants to fuck you and that is all he wants to do. Is fuck!!" said Jillian.

"Are you serious!" said Kelly.

"Yes," said both Trinity and Jillian

"Should I use him for the sex or break up with him?" said Kelly.

"You have to use your judgment, girl." said Trinity.

"It's your life and your choice." said Jillian.

"Thanks friends!" said Kelly.

"Your welcome." said Jillian & Trinity.

Jillian then said, "I gotta go, I have a match in twenty minutes with Laura Ann."

* * *

After the match: 8:26

_Laura Ann came back from winning her match over Jillian. She picked up her phone and called her office. She was walking back to her locker room. There she collected her things and left the room._

"Where are you going?" said Bobby.

"Oh, I'm leaving." said Laura Ann.

"Why, Smackdown just started."said Bobby.

"I usually leave right after my match. They placed it early in the show for me to leave. There is no purpose of me staying." said Laura Ann.

"To watch my match." said Bobby.

"Oh, when is your match." said Laura Ann.

"Later on, near the end, actually two matches from the main event of the night," said Bobby.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." said Laura Ann.

"Laura Ann, will you accompany me down to the ring, because I want you there." said Bobby.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry I don't have time. Maybe some other time." said Laura Ann.

_Laura Ann walked away from Bobby. She got into her car and drove away. Bobby stood there for a second and then scoffs and walked away._

"See, I told you he wasn't cheating on you." said Maryse.

_Maryse and Joy walked out from behind the corner._

"See, the Queen is a good queen." said Joy.

"See, Bobby is not cheating on you, especially with another diva." said Maryse.

"He better not." said Joy.

_Laura Ann was driving on the road to Torrie apartment. She dialed Torrie phone number._

Torrie: Hello

Laura Ann: Hey, can I take a shower at your house.

Torrie: Yeah, but you know we are all meeting here right.

Laura Ann: Whose we. I thought this was a date between just you and Billy...

Torrie: No, Trish is with Randy. Denise is bringing John. Mickie is bringing Kenny, I'm bringing Billy and you are bringing..

Laura Ann: I'm supposed to have a date.

Torrie: No, your not.

Laura Ann: What! I'm single!

Torrie: No La La.

Laura Ann: Then what. I don't want to..

Torrie: Its Shelton! He's your date.

Laura Ann: Ooo, He's so cute. I got a date! No. I don't have time to have a boyfriend.

Torrie: La La, he is just your date for the evening. If you and him decide to go further then thats okay, but for now he is just your date.

Laura Ann: Oh okay, well I'll see you there.

Torrie: Okay bye-bye.

Laura Ann: Bye T.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Don't forgot to review. - Detre


	5. Toast!

**Chapter 5: Toast!**

* * *

At the Cafe: 7:30pm

"This was really delightful!" Said Torrie, "Billy, we have to come here again!"

_The waiter walked up to the ten seated table and ask if any one wanted dessert. He then gave all five couples a dessert menu. The WWE wrestlers placed their order with the waiter and he walked away. The beautiful cafe was decorated in many shades of blue. With icicle lamps and lights decorated all over the place. The WWE wrestlers were seated in their glass house setting. _

"Who picked this place?" Said Kenny, "Cause the food is great and the location is cool!"

Trish responded, "I did! You really like it! Yeah, I and Randy went here for our anniversary."

"Okay guys and gals, its now time... Randy," said Billy.

"I want to make a toast!" said Randy and Torrie.

Randy said to Torrie, "Ladies first."

_Torrie stood up and grab her glass of champagne and said_, "To the best WWE Women's Champion of all time! Denise, Mickie, Laura Ann and myself, we are your girls. We will always be by your side. We absolutely love you. And even thought we've only knew Mickie also known as Alexis for a short time, we are ready to make as many memories as we can with you. We care about you, Trish and we love you, girly!"

_Torrie started to gently cry. She couldn't finish her speech. Trish was also softly crying. Denise stood up and finishes Torrie's speech._

Denise said, "Its okay Torrie and Trish! We will all miss you because you've made a dominate impact in the lives of the WWE fans, the WWE Wrestlers, including the champ, Randy, Billy, Kenny and Shelton, and your co-workers... the WWE divas!"

_Denise started to cry_.

"We all have been through so much! So much bullshit and fun memories! All four of us starting out in the years of 2000-02 and became the bestest of friends. We love you and we all wish you and bless you on your journey in the future. You ever need us, we got your back, and we will be there!"

_Laura Ann started to cry, Shelton grabbed her in his arms. Kenny rubbed Mickie back as they listened._

_Torrie and Denise remained standing when Trish got up._

While still crying Trish spoke, "I love you girls! Denise, Torrie, La La and Mickie. I can't believe you did this. Always surprising me! Just like the time you surprised me with that award nomination and then I won! And to the guys: Thank you, John for all your wisdom of kicking your girlfriend's ass!"

"What!! Is that how she knew my weak spot! Oh John, your going get it when we get back to the hotel!" said Denise.

"Oh, I'm going to get "IT"... over and over again!" said John.

_Everyone laughed._

Trish then said, "And your sense of humor! It always helped me when I was down! Thanks John and Denise. To Torrie and Billy. I love ya! You and him are one of the best couples I have ever met. When I need to train, I go to Billy and when I need a friend and help with clothes to wear, I call on Torrie. To Mickie and Kenny, thank you for making me feel loved because she played my stalker and it really made me feel loved!"

_Everyone laughed. Trish continued._

"Kenny, you're the best male cheerleader I know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so funny in the locker room! Shelton, for always having my back when I was at Smackdown, thanks. La La aka Laura Ann, I want to thank you for always giving me advice, your home-cooked meals, your beautiful voice and being a true friend. Denise... your sense of humor, always having my back, and your beautiful voice. And my fiance, Randy... I love you with all my heart. Thank you guys." said Trish.

"Now before we toast, we would like to congratulate Mickie, on coming into our group. And becoming our new group member Alexis of our foursome to a fivesome!" said Laura Ann.

"I'm happy to face you along with either Lita or Melina for the title after Trish's leaves." said Denise.

_Randy stood up and said_ "Trish for new beginnings and Mickie for a new friendship! CHEERS!"

_The ten superstars smack their glasses and drank the liquid. The waiter came with all the deserts and placed it in front of the superstars. Torrie, Laura Ann, Mickie and Denise got up, walked over to Trish._

_John said in his announcer voice:_ "These sexy ass ladies would like to present this gift from us to your sexy ass.

_They open up the Tiffany box and gave her a platinum diamond necklace with pink stones in it that were in the shape of a L (for Laura Ann), T (Torrie), A (Alexis), D (Denise) and 7(Trish, the 7 time WWE champion). Trish started to cry while Randy put it on her. Then the four ladies expose their necks to see that their wearing the same necklace but in their favorite colors. Denise's was in baby blue, La La's was in red, Torrie's was in green, Mickie's was in yellow._

"We will always be together." said the four ladies. The guys started to clap. The superstars ate their desserts.

* * *


	6. The Meet

**Chapter 6- The Meet**

* * *

Smackdown: 8:30pm

_Smackdown returns from commercial break and all of the sudden 12 people in all black approach the stage. Three were trumpet players, three were trombone players, two were saxophone players, two timpani players and the other two were French horns players. William Regal music plays throughout the arena. He came out from the back, with a conductor stick in his hand. He conducted the small band to play along with the recorded music in the background._

_Sharmell is in a glistening silver dress as she walks down the ramp to the beat of the song towards a beautiful decorated ring. She stopped to receive recognition from the audience. Inside the ring was a gentleman in a black tuxedo and also a beautiful young lady in black both carrying crowns.While alongside of the ring,_ Sharmell said "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Smackdown Kingdom, please welcome to the stage, your new KING! KING BOOKER T!!"

_Booker T's new royal music played along with the band all through the stadium. Booker walks towards Sharmell, grabs her hand and she a companies him down to the ring. Then Booker makes his speech. After that Booker T and Sharmell accepted their new crowns.All of a sudden, Houston's "I like that" played and caught the new king and queen off guard. Laura Ann came out from out back and strutted herself down to the ring, wearing the official WWE Queen of the ring title. She climbed into the ring, walks past the king and queen and grabbed a mike._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I get a warm welcome to your new Smackdown King!" said Laura Ann.

_Mixed Reactions from the crowd._

"Because… he won't be here soon. Listen Booker T, I was here before you and I'm Smackdown's Queen, we don't need another boss in charge! You are with me or against me!" she said.

"Hold on Laura Ann. There is a new king in this kingdom and I'm taking over! Laura Ann, like a real king as I am, I have a gorgeous queen not like yourself and a royal court. Would you like to meet them?" said the king.

_Laura Ann signals no._

"Well too bad!" said the king. King Booker snapped his fingers and William Regal and Finlay ran to his rescue. They got into the ring with the royal family.

"Royal Court dispose of this tramp!" said King Booker.

Laura Ann responded "What in the world?"

"Stop!" said Sharmell.

_Sharmell unexpectedly speared Laura Ann in the ring post. Finlay and Regal grabbed Laura Ann while Sharmell punched her intensely._

Cole: What is this? They are attacking our Queen!

JBL: Someone needs to help her! Four on one!

Cole: This is outrageous!

JBL: Sharmell is on top!

Cole: Laura Ann just switched it up! Now Laura Ann is in control.

JBL: Laura Ann just clotheslines Sharmell!

_Booker grabbed Laura Ann. Laura Ann hit Booker T in his crouch and grabbed his staff then she hit Regal with it. _

JBL: On a Celtic cross to Laura Ann!!

Cole: Oh my gosh!

_Laura Ann hits the floor._

_Finlay helped King Booker and Queen Sharmell up. Sharmell grabbed Laura Ann by her hair and then kicked her in stomach._

"No one messes with King Booker T!! Pick her up!" said Booker T.

_Bobby Lashley theme song played throughout the stadium._

JBL: Do you see this!

Cole: Bobby Lashley!! He's in the ring, chasing the royal court out the ring. 

_The Crowd goes wild._

_Bobby grabs Laura Ann's hand and holds it up high as if she won! The crowd goes wild._

* * *

Later on that night: 9:27pm

_Laura Ann was watching the match backstage when Kristal walked up._

"Hey Queenie" said Kristal.

"Hey Kristal!" said Laura Ann.

"Are you going to go out there to save your man?" said Kristal.

"My man... no." said Laura Ann

"So he's not your man?" said Kristal.

"No..." said Laura Ann.

* * *

Commercial Break over: 9:29pm

Bobby Lashley was having a match with Shannon Moore when Booker T's music played. Bobby looked up the ramp to see the King, Finlay and William Regal and he got real nervous and Moore took advantage and did a fast roll-up. 1...2...3. the bell sounded off.


	7. Rainy Day

_**Thank you for commenting! Enjoy! Read & Review! -Detre**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rainy Day**

_She was sitting in her bedroom with her diary in her left hand and her pink pen in her right:_

Dear Diary,

It's been about three weeks since me and Bobby broke up and he seems too have moved on. And I'm okay with that, I think. I mean I do miss him. But I'm learning to be without him, you know. But I noticed that he also broke it off with that dumb ass bitch Joy Giovanni because she was fired of that scandal with Randy Orton. And now Bobby is alone! He is completely by himself! But I did hear some old rumors that he and this mysterious diva were doing "something" but that's for another journal entry. Hmmm. What else has been happening at the WWE, oh yeah, Layla, the diva search winner will be going to the Smackdown/ ECW Brand of the WWE instead of Raw and I'm so happy because of that and I love that girl. I voted for her to win! Like 23 times actually but I got to go. Write with you later!

Love Barbara also known as Kelly Kelly.

* * *

Outside the Gym at 8:22pm

_The sky was a dark blue covered with gray clouds. Rain drops falling from the sky hitting her red and white umbrella lightly. The ground wet as her boot stepped around the puddles. She just came outside of the gym from a hard day of work at the gym. She stepped outside and inhaled the cloudy cool air and felt the mist of the rain on her face. She walked a couple of feet to a black metallic swinging bench hanging from a pole. She grabbed a newspaper and dried the bench off, then ripped another part of the newspaper and placed at on the bench. She sat down next to a pink and red rose bush and just admired it. She looked at the rose as it looked like it was blooming. She sat there for about 20 minutes, just admiring the roses. She went into her bag and took out a book and a green pen and started writing lyrics for a new song called Rain._

_Her phone sounded off and startled her out of her quiet zone._

She said, "Hello."

"Laura Ann, I wanted to grab something to eat, did you leave from the gym yet?" said Bobby.

"No, I just left actually... but I'm right outside," said Laura Ann.

"Oh snap isn't it still raining! That's fine I like the rain a lot." said Bobby.

"Oh, me too! I love the rain, it so relaxing and enchanting" said Laura Ann.

"Well just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right there! Here I come Laura Ann," said Bobby.

_-Dial Tone-_

_Bobby came outside five minutes later and walked over to Laura Ann._

"Do you want to take my car or yours?" said Bobby.

"My car is fine" said Laura Ann.

"Cool, cause I got dropped off, and my car is back at the hotel." said Bobby.

"Okay... thats fine."

_Laura Ann pushed her key and her engine turned on, doors unlock and her music player played Janet Jackson's sexhibition song._

"Your funny!" said Bobby.

"I know, now come on! You can change the station." said Laura Ann.

_They both laughed._

* * *

_In the Car at 8:56pm _

Laura Ann said " So where do you want to eat at?"

"Let's try Gio's" said Bobby.

"Eh, Italian? I kind of want Chinese!" said Laura Ann.

Bobby then responded, "Fine! Kim's it is!"

_They sat there in silence until they came to this red light._

Laura Ann said, "Bobby? Do you like our storyline?"

Bobby responded, "Yeah I do. I like you... I like working with you."

Laura Ann said, "Well I like working with you too."

Bobby responded, "You are different."

_He said looking puzzled._

"What? From those other bitches!" she said while laughing.

_He said with astonishment _"Yeah."

"Wow, thanks?" she said. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment"

_Bobby leaned over and kissed Laura Ann on her lips. He kissed her passionately but was interrupted by the sounds of an angry driver behind them. Laura Ann started to drive again. They drove in a satisfied silence. When they approached the café, she pulled into the parking lot and put the brake on and cut the car off. Bobby leaned over to kiss her again and she dodged him. She got out of the car and said_ "Sorry, I really hungry. Are you coming or what? Are you just going to look stupid or come inside?"

_She shut the door in his face, while he sat in the car. "Oh, I like this game, Well Laura Ann if you want to play this game, you just got a player! And I'm the champ of this game."_

_She walked back to the car, that Bobby was still in, and lock the car with her car remote. "_I dont have all day? Are you just going sit in the car looking at your reflection champ?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh you think your funny," he said as he got the door open and followed her into the restaurant.

* * *

_**Thank you, don't forget to comment! -Detre**_


	8. The Queen's Castle

_**Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy!!- Detre**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Queen's Castle**

At Laura Ann's Condo at 6pm, _five superstars set in the living room of Laura Ann's condo._

_(Sarcastically)_ "What! He kissed you! Oh my gosh! Are you serious! I am so happy for you! Laura Ann has a man" he said walking up to Denise.

"Shut your sarcastic ass up! Well I'm happy for my sister!" said Denise.

John responded, "She knows I am only playing with her."

"Well don't make fun John!" said Trish.

"Yeah, before I bust you upside your head!" said Laura Ann walking down the steps.

"Oh, be quiet, you aren't going do shit!" said John.

_Out of no where, John got hit by a shoe upside his head._

"Damn!" said John.

Laura Ann responded, "Got him! You better stop talking shit Champ!"

"Is that a challenge? Queenie?" said John.

"Bring it on!" said Laura Ann.

"Let's do this shit!" said John.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Trish, can you get the door so I can whop Denise's boyfriend ass!" said Laura Ann.

"Yeah, I'll get it." said Trish.

_Trish walked towards the door, in the background Laura Ann jumped on John. _

_Trish opened the door to a man in a gray pin-stripped suit._

"Can I help you?" said Trish.

"Yes, can I speak to a Randall Orton?" said the man.

"I'm his fiancée…" said Trish.

* * *

_In the background, John threw Laura Ann onto the couch. She jumped up and hit him with a pillow. He hit her with an FU move. _

* * *

"Yes Patricia S." said the man.

"Randy! Come here baby!" said Trish.

_Randy walked to Trish and the man in a gray suit._

"Yes, I'm Randy Orton." said Randy.

* * *

_In the background, Denise pushed John onto the couch. He jumped back up and pushed Laura Ann across the room Denise grab some pillows and was hitting John with the pillows when Laura Ann came from behind him and pushed him onto the couch.

* * *

_

"You have been served!" said the man.

"Served?" said Trish.

_Randy opened the envelope and read:_

"It's a subpoena! Joy Giovanni is suing me!" said Randy.

* * *

_In the background, Laura Ann and Denise appeared to be jumping on John. Clearly the twins were winning. As they covered him for the 1..2.. _

_Randy walked into Laura Ann's kitchen and slammed the door._

_Laura Ann sat up from covering John and_ said, "What's going on? Why did he just slam my door? John, get your bitch ass up and go help your boy."

"Let's go help him, John, and then I got your back against these twins!" said Trish.

"Patricia! You cross over to the dark side!" said Laura Ann.

"Bitch!" said Denise.

_John got up and gave Denise and Laura Ann an evil glare and then Trish and John went into the kitchen. _

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Not another subpoena! I can't handle that right now," said Laura Ann jokingly.

_You could hear screaming from the kitchen._

_When she opened up the door, she found an emotional Torrie Wilson and Mickie James._

_Laura Ann grabbed her tightly and hugged her._

"What's wrong Torrie?" said Denise as she walked up to the door.

"What's wrong Mickie?" said Laura Ann.

"Me and Billy had a fight! Could I crash here?" said Torrie.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just trying to help her." said Mickie.

* * *

_In the other room:_

"This is fucking bullshit! What! What kind of bullshit is this shit!" said Randy.

"Baby, come down!" said Trish.

"Ahhhh!" said Randy.

"Chill man!" said John. "Fall Back Randy... Chill down!"

"NO! THAT CHICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" screamed Randy.

_Randy punched the wall, and stormed passed John and Trish. They quickly followed him._

* * *

At the clinic at 7pm

_Bobby was sitting in the health clinic, just think about his choices. He was thinking out loud._

Bobby: Bobby, what are you doing with your life? These women are too much stress! Sex is good but this is too much. Kelly... oh man… nice little thang, Joy, oh, she was a foxy thang, Theresa, Lauren, Brianna, Dystayne, Destiny, Ashley, Desiree…

Nurse: We are ready for you Mr. Robert Lashley.

Bobby: Thanks!

Nurse: Can I have your papers? How many tests are you hear for?

Bobby: Just two.

* * *

_Laura Ann house:_

"Sit down Randy!" And calm the fuck down!" said John.

"I'm sorry… I am sorry! I don't mean to be disrespectful to Laura Ann or her house," said Randy.

"No, its cool. But is everything okay now?" said Laura Ann.

"Yes, I think so, Laura." said Trish.

" Well, I am happy to see that you settle down, but Trish we have an incident upstairs," said Denise.

"Oh! Here I come! Torrie!" said Trish. "Bye baby."

Denise, Laura Ann, and Trish ran upstairs. Randy & John were still talking down stairs when Denise's cell phone rang and John picked it up.

John: Hello?

Mysterious Person: Hey Dee-Dee, how is my boo doing today?

John: What the fuck?

**_I wonder who is on the phone? What is going on with Torrie & Billy? Just giving you some questions to think about. Dont forget to review! -Detre_**


	9. Atlanta to West Newbury

_**Dont forgot to read & review! Thank you for taking the time out and reading my story! -Detre**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Atlanta to West Newbury

_Denise, Laura Ann, and Trish ran upstairs. Randy and John were still talking down stairs when Denise's phone rang and John picked it up._

John: Hello?

Mysterious Person: Hey Dee-Dee, how is my boo doing today?

John: What the fuck?

Mysterious Person: Is this John Cena! I'm your stalker!

John: Boug?!

Boug (John's little brother): Yes… Why is your phone turned off?

John: My phone died.

Boug: Well I'm reminding you about thursday!

John: what's in two days?

Boug: Cousin Cee's Birthday Party. You said Laura Ann, Denise and you are performing. You said last year and last month. Cousin Cee told the whole neighborhood, her college and the family.

John: the family and her college friends?

Boug: Yeah, there even charging so ya'll can get the money it takes to rent ya'll for three hours.

John: How much, would that be?

Boug: 85 dollars

John: What? And she told the family!

Boug: The entire family!

John: Oh snap! I really forgot!

Boug: Okay, well you better make this right! Okay Later!

John: Peace.

_John ran up the steps and ran into the room where the girls were keeping Torrie company._

John: Denise?

Mickie: Whats wrong with you? Why you look so confused?

Denise: Yes baby, what do you need?

John: Were in trouble!

Denise: No, you're in trouble and you are dragging us along. What's going on baby?

* * *

_Randy was sitting down stairs in the living room, calming down when he heard Laura Ann and Denise yelling at John. _

_Mickie, Trish, and Torrie came down the steps and grab their individual car keys._

"Come on Randy, we are leaving." said Trish.

"What's going on up there?" said Randy.

"Denise, Laura Ann, and John have to fly to West Newbury, Massachusetts tomorrow morning so that they can prepare to perform for his Cousin's birthday bash. They supposedly shut down the entire street for thursday's performance, advertised like crazy and invited everyone to this celebration. Denise and Laura Ann have to try to get their bands, stage crew, and security, make up artists, costume artists and dancers to perform on thursday in barely 2 days notice, and then Smackdown is in three days," said Mickie.

"Wow!" said Randy. "And how old is she?"

"Ummm, like 23. But she is a big Denise and Laura Ann fan. Has all their albums, went to all their tours" said Trish.

"And when she found out that her uncle is dating one of the twins, she has been begging for almost a year now!" said Mickie.

"Are you serious?" said Randy.

"Yep!" said Torrie.

"But Denise and Laura Ann are pissed! So we told them that we're leaving so we won't get in their way!" said Mickie.

"Thats why me and you are leaving, baby!" said Trish.

"Okay, well thats fine!" said Randy "Bye ladies and John. We're leaving!"

_The ladies and Randy left._

_An angered Denise and Laura Ann with their packed luggage were on the cell phone talking to their executives and managers trying to get this show moving for thursday. While John was on the phone with the West Newbury police department to get the space that they need._

The three got into the limo and went to the airport.

* * *

_Thursday at sunset 6pm:_

_Chaos is everywhere. Cops directing traffic, Cee was the host of the big thing. Hundreds of people ready to see this great celebration. The performance was moved to a park because of space requirements. Denise and Laura Ann had to pay their workers triple because of short notice. The crowd if freaking out, to see three limos approached the stage._

_Destiny's Child Lose My Breath plays (Denise's WWE Theme Entrance) all through out the area._

_The neighborhood college's marching band approaches the stage, doing the introduction of the song, with just snares and trumpets playing._

_John Cena and two male dancers gets out of the limo and the crowd goes crazy! Then Denise Da Silva and one female dancer gets out of the limo next. Then finally Laura Ann DaSilva gets out of the limo with one female dancer and all three superstars take a pose. The Crowd goes wild_

_Denise was on the right, John in the middle, Laura Ann on the left._

"Ladies and Gentlemen of West Newbury, Massachusetts, please welcome to the stage, the WWE Queen of the Ring, Laura Ann, the future WWE Women's Champion Denise, and the our very own native WWE Champ John Cena. Give it up!" said Cee.

_The three marched up to the stage and performed their own rendition of the song, with John rapping at the end. They went on to perform 10 songs and ended the concert beautiful but with stage problems._

**Thank you!- Detre**


	10. The Phone Call

**_Thanks so much for the comments! Enjoy!- Detre_**

**Chapter 10: Phone Call**

_At Treble Records; the next day in Philadelphia, Denise and Laura Ann were at Laura Ann's office._

"That was so much fun!" said Denise.

Laura Ann said, " Yeah, really chaotic but exciting."

"So, what are you doing now?" said Denise.

"I'm going back to the office, I have a lot of work to do." said Laura Ann.

Denise responded, "Girl, it's your day off! Take a break! From sister to sister. Take a break. You're always active. Chill."

Laura Ann huffed, "I'm fine Denise, now go home!"

_Laura Ann walked Denise to the door._

"I appreciate the concern, but girl I'm fine." said Laura Ann. _Denise walked down the steps. Laura Ann returned back to her desk. She opened up her laptop and her paperwork and did her work until the evening began._ _Then her cell phone ranged and scared her out of her work zone._

Laura Ann: Hello?

Bobby: Hey La La!

Laura Ann: Hey, how are you?

Bobby: I'm good. How are you?

Laura Ann: I'm okay, just finishing my work, just a little hungry though.

Bobby: Well let's go get something to eat. I'm in Philly! And now I am going towards your office.

Laura Ann: How did you know I was here?

Bobby: Your sister.

Laura Ann: Which one?

Bobby: Denise.

Laura Ann: (giggles) are you serious?

Bobby: I want to take you out.

Laura Ann: Sorry, I'm really busy.

Bobby: You just said that you have no more work to do.

Laura Ann: I can make work to do. Sooo….

Bobby: Laura Ann! Dinner won't be long. This is your normal dinner time because I have already scheduled it with your assistant, thanks to Denise.

Laura Ann: What!! Woooow, you're persisted.

Bobby: When I want something, I try my best to get it.

Laura Ann: Oh, a go-getter. Wow. okay Bobby.

Bobby: So, will you go to dinner with me?

Laura Ann: Ummm...I dont know.

Bobby: If you don't want to go its fine.

Laura Ann: Ummm... So what were you doing up here at Philly?

Bobby: Since we had a day off, I thought I would visit my little sister.

Laura Ann: How old is she?

Bobby: 19

Laura Ann: How old are you?

Bobby: Your age.

Laura Ann: (laughs) Okay.

Bobby: Laura Ann, I won't ask again, but would you like to chill with me tonight?

Laura Ann: Umm, yeah, that will be fine. Can you be here in like 10 minutes?

Bobby: What made you change your mind?

Laura Ann: You and your persistness

Bobby: I have that touch, don't I?

Laura Ann: Yeah, just playing. I need to get out. Smell the fresh Philly air.

Bobby: (laughs) The Septa buses.

Laura Ann: (laughs) I missed Philly, but to get back on topic, can you be here in like 10 minutes.

Bobby: Yeah, I'm in dress shirt and tie; do you want me to change?

Laura Ann: No, that's fine; I'm in an business attire also.

Bobby: Cool, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Laura Ann: Thanks for being persistent.

Bobby: No problemo.

Laura Ann: Bye.

Bobby: See you in a couple of minute.

_-Dial Tone- _

* * *

_Laura Ann got out from her desk and jumped!_

"I have a date with Bobby Lashley!" she squeals.

_Then Laura Ann grabbed her cell phone and called a familiar diva._

Denise: Hello?

Laura Ann: What the f-ck!

Denise: Bobby… isn't it.

Laura Ann: Yes.

Denise: This is a good thing La La!

Laura Ann: Why would you do that?

Denise: Because he really likes you and he came to me not the other way around.

Laura Ann: He came to you?

Denise: Yes. He came to me.

Laura Ann: Well...

Denise: Well…

Laura Ann: I got a date!

Denise: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy. Now you can show him how to really kiss. Lay it on him.

Laura Ann: (laughing) Yeah, I know! I'm really excited about all of this.

Denise: I'm so happy.

Laura Ann: Well, I don't want to have sex.

Denise: What?

Laura Ann: Yeah.

Denise: Why not? (Denise sat there and thought for a minute.)

Laura Ann: Come on Denise, you know this answer.

Denise: Oh ... I just got it.

Laura Ann: Yeah, so what is it.

Denise: You want to tease him enough to start a game, but not a noticeable game.

Laura Ann: Yeah, I want to see what he's really after.

Denise: Get'm Girl! So are you done with work for the day?

Laura Ann: Yeah. Are you going to Smackdown tomorrow?

Denise: No.

Laura Ann: Is John?

Denise: I think so.

Laura Ann: Okay, well he'll be here soon, I'll talk to you later on tonight.

Denise: Okay, have a good date.

Laura Ann: Hopefully.

_Laura Ann closed up here office and walked towards the entrance of the company. Her assistants were also closing down the company. She looked outside the glass door to see Bobby pull up in a navy blue Escalade Jeep. Common's Go song plays through out his jeep. He gets out of the car, wearing yellow dress shirt and navy blue dress pants. He walks up to the Record Company._

"Hey Miss Lady, I'll be your escort tonight." said Bobby.

Laura Ann responded, "Thank you kind sir, lets go eat."

Laura Ann whispered under her breath, "Let the games begin".

Bobby whispered under his breath, I'll bet you I will win this game."

* * *

_**Thank you! Review or comment! -Detre**_

* * *


	11. Checkmate?

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you for taking the time out to read and comment my stories! -Detre

* * *

**Chapter 11: Checkmate?**

_9:02am_

_She guided him to a chair and pushed him down. She got on top of him and he grabbed her waist. She passionately kissed his lips with both hands on his face. His hand crept up her shirt and then he unbuckled her D cup bra from her body. He started to suck her neck and kiss her face with red hot passion. She touched him and then got up and walked away from him._ "Bobby, you got to come up with a better game plan then that, especially if you want this queen piece. Checkmate, right?"

_He followed her into the other room. He slowly gripped her up and pinned her hands to the table. He then removed her tight white beater with his teeth while she wrapped her legs around his black muscle toned body. She slowly removed his tee shirt from his body as he unbuckled his belt. He slowly thrust his body onto hers. He cupped her breast with his right hand while licking and sucking on the left. Her hands rubbing up and down his spine. His energy level started to increase as she gave him a challenge. Bobby became very intrigued with Laura Ann's challenges. She gently caress his… and then a "tent" rose in his pants._ "Bring it on Bobby. Can you keep up with me?" said Laura Ann. "Yea, I can keep up but I have to say that it is game over for the Queen!" said Bobby.

* * *

_2:16pm. Mickie and Kenny were sitting in their hotel arguing._

"Kenny!" said Mickie. "I have to do 18 credit classes! I have a lot of stress! Can you please! Just this once!"

"Damn Mickie, please! I'll give you a fucking break! Me and the boys are… you know what… No.!" screamed Kenny.

"What!" said Mickie. "Are you raising your voice at me?"

"Mickie, I can't do it." Said Kenny.

"But I need to work! I'll be on the tour bus soon and their will be too much noise on it for me to get some work done." Said Mickie.

"So what should we do?" said Kenny.

_Mickie pick up her bags including her laptop._

"I'll leave! Bye Kenny." Said Mickie.

"Mickie!" Kenny responded.

_Mickie slammed the door in Kenny's face._

* * *

_2:41pm: The Tour Bus _

"What's wrong Mickie?" said Denise.

"Well I'm tired of Kenny! I really need my degree, why can he understand that? I can't believe he's acting like this." Said Mickie.

"It'll be okay, girly." Denise kindly said.

"Yeah, hopefully your right. Let me go get my book." Said Mickie.

_Mickie walked towards the end of the bus were her bag was._ Denise announced to the bus: "Has anyone talk to or saw my sister Laura Ann? I haven't talk her since yesterday."

_No one answer. Then Torrie phone rang. "Glamorous" was the song that played on her cell phone._

_Denise started to sing along with the ring tone " G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!"_

_Torrie ran over to her phone to see that her call id said Billy._

"Oh my goodness! Its Billy! I don't want to pick it up but what does he want. Somebody pick it up for me please… John, will you?" said Torrie.

"No, the best damn show is on, get Mickie." Said John.

"Mickie?" said Torrie.

"No, taking an online test." Said Mickie.

John said, "Denise, answer her phone."

"Okay. What's going on?"

Denise: Hello?

Billy: Torrie?

Denise: No

Billy: Denise?

Denise: Yes?

Billy: Hi.

Denise: Hey.

Billy: Umm, can I speak with Torrie, please.

Denise: Well I guess, but don't you want to talk to me?

Billy: No

Denise: You can talk to her….

_Denise looked around and Torrie signaled No!_

Torrie whispered "I don't want to talk to him, make up an excuse."

Denise: ...but she's busy.

Billy: busy for her husband

Denise: a little bit

Billy: doing what.

Denise: um… well… let me go see what she is doing so important.

Billy: Okay

_Denise put Billy on hold and said_ "Shit! Torrie come up with an excuse."  
Torrie quickly said, " Um.. Umm, how bout I'm sleeping"

Denise: "No that wouldn't work."

Mickie quickly said, "Well, she's helping me with an important test."

Torrie "great! Get'm Mickie!"

_Denise clicked Billy off of hold and told him the excuse_

Billy: oh okay, well I guess that's important.

Denise: Well I'll tell her you called and she will get right back to you.

Billy: Okay

Denise: well bye

Billy: bye D.

_Dial Tone._

"Oh snap! That was really close! Too close." Said Denise.

"Thank you so much" said Torrie.

"No problem." Said Denise.

"What's going on with you and him." said John.

"A divorce, hopefully." said Torrie.

"What!" said Denise.

"Girls and Guys, I dont want to talk about it." said Torrie. "I think Mickie is going threw what I'm going through."

"But I'm not married... I'm engaged." said Mickie. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay we wont talk about it." said Denise."But if ya need me call me okay."

_Denise walked away from Torrie and jumped on the couch with John._

"John, you sure you haven't spoken with my sister lately." Said Denise.

"She's fine, I spoke to her last night." said John.

"Well why did you tell me?" said Denise.

"Because you were getting on my nerves earlier." Said John.

"Wow!" said Denise.

* * *

**_Thank you, dont forget to comment! _**


	12. Who's the Queen?

**_Thank Inday for commenting on my work. I really appreciate it!-Detre _**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Who's the Queen?**

_12__:17pm _

_The sun light crept into their room from the diamond shaped window. Bobby slowly awakens by the sound of his alarm clock. 12:17 was blinking on the clock. He stretches his stiff body to release some tension and a sound of relief escaped from his mouth. He looked around for Laura Ann but no one was in sight. So he got up with his sore body._

"Damn, this chick wore me out. I'm so sore." He thought.

_Bobby did a couple of stretches and walked into the next room, where he found a note from Laura Ann. It read:_

_Hey Bobby, _

_It's Laura Ann the Queen and I wore your ass out last night. I guess I won this game, but it was fun. But I thought you could handle this Queen, but since I made you tap out not once but three times last night , hit me up when you can handle this WWE Champion! - Laura Ann_

"Oh, that girl is something else. Damn, but is that a challenge!!" Said Bobby out loud.

* * *

_Raw 9:27pm_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the challenger, Raw Diva Mickie James!!" said Lillian, the announcer.

_Mickie James music played throughout the stadium, while she walked down to the ring._

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the current WWE Women's Champion, Denise!!" said Lillian, the announcer..

_The referee held up the title as Lillian announced that this was a championship match._

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

_Denise and Mickie ran around in circles until they finally grabbed each other. Denise grabbed Mickie and threw her into the corner and started to stomp away on the challenger. Denise took it into full action when she slap the crap out of Mickie and then she threw her out of the ring. Denise did a slide kick through the bottom ropes and hit Mickie directly. Completely in charge of the match until Mickie kicked Denise causing her to fall. Mickie jumped up and threw Denise into the steel steps and broke up the count in the ring._

Jr: Oh wow, this is a great match, some fans are cheering for Denise and other fans are chanting for Mickie James!

King: Well, I'm chanting for Denise!

Jr: Mickie is continuing to work on Denise's shoulder; Mickie is really taking it to the WWE Women's Champion. Mickie goes for the count. "1, 2" but not quite.

King: Oh wow Mickie is really working on the shoulder but Denise just counter with the back cracker. Denise just grabbed Mickie and threw her into the corner.

_Then Queen Sharmell music hit the stage and distract Denise and Mickie goes for the cover… 1..2. Denise just get her shoulder up. Mickie nailed Denise with a strong clothesline._

Jr: What is Sharmell doing with that staff?

King: Denise dodge Mickie clothesline and hit her with her D slam. Mickie was laid out in the ring when Denise went to the top rope.

_On the top Denise started to scream and hype up the crowd when Sharmell got on the ring and pushed Denise off the rope landing on her shoulder and completely missing Mickie. _

Jr: Did the ref just see that? . Mickie covered Denise for the win.

King: I don't think so

"Ladies and Gentlemen your new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

* * *

_Backstage:_

"That bitch from smackdown came over to Raw and cost me my title." Said an angry Denise.

"Denise, calm down!" said John.

"Fall back John; I'm so pissed right now." Said Denise.

"Denise, I'll get her back! I'm going to kick her tail!" said Laura Ann.

"No! I'm no longer Champette because of your feud with that bitch, Laura Ann.

"Denise, don't pin this on me." Said Laura Ann.

"Then explain this shit to me! Sharmell got your attention by screwing with me! Now my shoulder hurts especially because I landed on it when that bitch pushed me off that rope." Said Denise.

"John calm her down" said Laura Ann.

"Don't calm me the hell down. What the hell is wrong with you! Handle your shit at Smackdown not Raw!" said Denise as she stormed away from both champions.

"John, I got to make this better! I'll be right back." Said Laura Ann.

* * *

**_Thank you! Dont forgot to comment! - Detre_**


	13. His Surprise to Her

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: His Surprise to Her.

_1:22pm_

_A couple of days later, Mickie was driving Laura Ann home._

"What's wrong Laura Ann? You don't look very good" said Mickie.

"I feel terrible I have a sore throat, chills and I think my glands in my neck are swollen. My sister isn't even speaking to me." Said Laura Ann.

"Well, when do you want to go to the doctor?" said the new champion.

"Tomorrow, if that's cool." Said the Queen

Mickie: Did you use a condom?

Laura Ann: What?

Mickie: We all know about you and Bobby.

Laura Ann: What! Damn…

Mickie: Yeah, did you use a condom?

Laura Ann: Yes!

Mickie: Okay, we'll make an appointment.

Laura Ann: Should I tell Bobby?

Mickie: That's up to you, La La. It is.

Laura Ann: Okay, lets go.

* * *

_4:30pm_

The superstars of Smackdown were exercising and working out in the local gym.

"Look at the man slut. Hey Bobby" said Chavo.

"What?" said Bobby.

(Mocking Bobby) "Yeah man I'm with this girl named Theresa, Joi and Kelly Kelly and any girl, I could get my hands on, cause I'm a slut" said Greg Helms.

"Shut the hell up man. Why are you hating on me?" said Bobby. "Anyway those girls are all done with. I'm now messing with the Queen now. I'm trying to take over Smackdown.

"Are you serious! Leave that sweet woman alone." Said Scotty.

"What are yaw talking about?" said the heavyweight champion.

"Hey Batista." Said the guys in the gym room.

"What are you doing here?" said Scotty.

"Well Booker T might be my next opponent so, I need to work out." Said Batista.

"Okay. What were you saying Bobby?" said Greg.

"I'm going to get what I want out of Laura Ann and then I'm going to drop her ass." Bobby responded.

"What?" You're a player man. Chill with that man." Said Batista.

_Bobby phone started to ring._

"I'm only playing a game." Said Bobby. "I'll be right back, I got a phone call."

_Bobby walked away from the superstars and left the room._

"That man is crazy." Said Chavo.

"Laura Ann is such a sweet girl. Why would she fall for someone like that." Said Scotty.

"I thought she was married." Said Batista.

"Yeah she was…for about 2 ½ years to a professional football player." Said Scotty.

"Damn I.." said Chavo.

"Hopefully she'll be cool" said Batista.

"Yeah, but Bobby is really aggressive." Said Chavo.

"I wonder if this will blow up in his face? Dating all of these female wrestlers" said Greg.

Batista laughing " Hopefully."

* * *

On the phone:

Laura Ann: Teddy! Come on! I need to take a break from Smackdown! I feel horrible.

Theodore Long: No, your storyline is too important.

_Denise click on to Laura Ann line, she seem to have been listening to the entire conversation._

Denise: Theodore?

Laura Ann: please!

Theodore Long: Who is this?

Denise: Denise, her sister, the former WWE Women's Champion

Laura Ann: Denise, are you still upset with me?

Theodore Long: what is this about? How does this concern me?

Denise: I want to replace Laura Ann on Smack down for one week. Next week!

Theodore Long: interesting.

Laura Ann: huh?

Theodore Long: okay, tell me more.

Denise: I want a match with Sharmell because she cost me my title and I want revenge! Especially because my sister can't handle herself over at Smack down

Laura Ann: Hey! I'm a good competitor! And I can handle myself!

Denise: And I'm better and smarter competitor. I can handle my competition. So Teddy, deal?

Theodore Long: Deal

Denise: Deal. See you on Smack down!

Laura Ann: Thank you Teddy and Denise. Denise, can we talk?

Theodore Long: Goodnight ladies. Bye.

Denise: Bye Teddy.

* * *

_Wednesday:_ _Laura Ann was pacing around her doctor's office as she waited for the results of her blood test._

Dr. Lexington: You are indeed sick but its not a fever you had last week, when you came in. So I gave you a blood test and you tested for Infectious mononucleosis also known as mono.

Laura Ann: What! He gave me mono? What the Hell!

Dr. Lexington: At least he didn't give you HIV or AIDS.

Laura Ann: He could have with his promiscuous ass!

Dr. Lexington: You tested negative for STDs-

Laura Ann: I'll whop his motherf—cking ass!

Dr. Lexington: Laura Ann!!

Laura Ann: Yes ma'am

Dr. Lexington: You only have a symptom of mono, I'll give you some medicine so it wont grow into full out mono, okay. And it should knock it out in one week.

Laura Ann: thanks Dr Lori. I really appreciated!

* * *

**_Thanks -Detre_**


	14. Anger & Frustration

_**

* * *

**_

Dont forgot to read & review! Thank you for taking the time out and reading my story! -Detre

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anger & Frustration**

_Backstage: On Air_

"Ooo! My sister makes me so angry! She didn't have to come over to my brand," said Laura Ann.

_Then John and Denise walked up on the frustrated Queen._

"What's wrong with you?" said Denise.

"I want you to stay at Raw! Smack down is my turf." said Laura Ann.

"Excuse me!" said Denise.

"Denise, calm down," as John restrained her.

"Well Laura Ann, if you would have kept your business on Smack down, then I would never had to interfere. See she cost me my title, to GRAB your attention! Well too bad Queen, get over yourself. You still hold your precious title but not I. Now I want revenge." she said as she walked out and John quickly followed.

"She makes me so mad!" said Laura Ann.

"Who makes you so mad?" said Bobby as he walked up.

"Oh my sister."

"Denise?"

"Yea, she will be having a match instead of me tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Well how bout you accompany me tonight, that will take the pressure of you, and you still an get air time."  
"Um, ok... that's fine."

* * *

_Smack down: 8:32pm_  
_Kristal covered her... 1...2. Joy just got the shoulder up. JBL along with Orlando Jones walking alongside the ring. Kristal has Joy in a headlock and then she spinned Joy into a cover.. 1..2..3. ding, ding ding!  
_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, Kristal!"said Tim the announcer.

_After the ref held Kristal's hand up in victory, JBL crawled into the ring to see that Joy was injured. He signaled for the refs and medical assistants._

_Bacstage- off Air- 15minutes later_  
"Are you leaving?" Bobby said

"Yes Robert! I quit, tonight was my last match, and I left with a fake injury."

"Does that mean we are over? As in our relationship?"

"No."

"Well, actually it does!"

"What?"

"Yeah Joy, I can't be with you. It just wouldn't work."

"You're an real asshole."

"Whatever, bye Joy" said Bobby as he walked away.

* * *

_Teddy's Office_

"Yes Teddy? You need me?" said Laura Ann.

"Yes what are you doing right now?"

"In five minutes, I will be accompanying Bobby."

"Oh well I was thinking next week, Denise returning again, and developing another hot storyline because she has only been here one day, and ratings have sky rocketed. Queen storyline is what people want to see."

"No!"

"Excuse me... why?"

"Denise is Raw! I'm smack down. If you don't get Denise out of Smack down in 2 matches, it soon will be Smack down Divas versus Raw Divas! And I'm not having it."

"Oh, I see your point. I can't afford to have both sets of divas coming over."

"So...can I leave?"

"How about this: Next Week, Denise & Laura Ann versus Sharmell, Kristal & Jillian."

"How about tonight?"

"Denise will have her match with Sharmell tonight, but that's when Sharmell introduces her court. Denise will lose the match tonight."

"Ok, so next week, we will win at Smack down."

"Correct!"

"Well I see you later. Bye Teddy."**_

* * *

_** **_Dont forgot to read & review! Thank you for taking the time out and reading my story and leaving your opinion about my story! -Detre_**


	15. Bathroom Wall

** Chapter 15: Bathroom Wall**

_After Smackdown, 11:00_  
_Laura Ann rode home with Bobby. They went to a bar with other WWE superstars were there. __Laura Ann & Bobby walked through the doors of the crowd bar._  
"Hey Queenie!" said Chavo.

"Hey Chavo." Said Laura Ann.

_They followed Chavo to the bar, where for about an hour and a half they spent having fun and making memories. Laura Ann tapped Bobby on his shoulder and told him,_ "I'll be right back, I got to go use the restroom." _She tapped Mickie James, to go along with her to the bathroom._

* * *

_At the bathroom._

"Mickie, I am having so much fun." Said Laura Ann.

"Yeah, me too!" said Mickie, as she walked into a stall.

Kelly Kelly and her friends walk through the door.  
"Excuse me, bitch!" said Kelly.

"Kelly, are you okay?" said Laura Ann.

"You stole my man!"

"What man? Who?"

"Bobby! How could you."

"Kelly, have you been drinking?"

"Don't change the subject! You stole my man!"

_Kelly's girls started to hype Kelly up. While Mickie James finished her business and came out of the stall. She walked over to the sink, continuing to listen to the conversation._

"Listen Kelly, Bobby isn't my boyfriend, I'm not dating him." Said Laura Ann.

"He dumped me, and told me he wanted some older pussy, like yours."

"Whoa! Calm down Kelly." Said Mickie.

"You better get your girl, before I show her, I can beat her ass!" said Laura Ann.

"Laura Ann, don't mess with Kelly, she's drunk." Said Mickie.

"Listen Mickie, don't mess with me, I'll fight you." Said one of Kelly's friends.

"It will be best if we leave." Said Mickie.

_Mickie grabbed Laura Ann's hand and lead her towards the door. Kelly slapped Laura Ann's purse out of her hand, and it landed on the floor._

"I'm not going to fight you, Kelly. Cause I would beat your ass. I'm very much sober, and you are very much drunk. Get your girls, and throw up together!" said Laura Ann as she picked up her stuff.

"Its not fair! Why did he pick you over me? Well he's using you! Like he used me and every other woman in this damn company! I hate you and most importantly I hate him! You better be careful, he don't look like he will just use you. He will treat you like a princess but then when everything is peachy, he'll drop you for something new and worth his while. Cause that's what he did to me. So keep him, I don't want him anymore."

_Mickie grabbed Laura Ann and took her back to the bar._

* * *

_Later on that night 2:13am_

_Laura Ann sat in the car along with Bobby, and Mickie.  
Mickie parked in the hotel lobby, while Laura Ann helped Bobby to his room._  
"How was your night?" said Bobby.  
"It was… interesting." Said Laura Ann, "Are you tipsy?"  
"Just a little." Said Bobby.  
"Are you in a relationship?"  
"Nope. I haven't been in a relationship for almost six months now" he lied.  
"Oh, okay."  
"Are you in a relationship?"  
"No, I'm single."  
"Wow, two single people going to two single rooms, would you like to join me, so we don't have to be two single people but a couple?"

_Laura Ann looked at this drunken Bobby with confusion._

"Was everything Kelly was saying truth, or was it remorse from a past relationship?" she thought.  
"So, would you like to come in?" said Bobby.

_Laura Ann looked up the hallway to see Mickie James coming.  
_

"Is everything okay?" said Mickie.  
"Yep, trying to get Bobby in bed," said Laura Ann.  
"I want my Queen Piece to come to bed with me." Said Bobby.  
"Oh, no, your gonna have to work a little harder than that. If you want another taste of this goody."  
"Another taste?" said Mickie.  
"Yum! I love this game." Said Bobby as he stumbled into his room.  
"I'm going to see if he needs any help. If I don't come back in an hour, come get me." Said Laura Ann.  
Mickie laughed. "be careful." Whisper Mickie.

Door closed

* * *

_Exactly an hour later, Laura Ann walked back into the hotel room where Mickie, Denise and Torrie were at._

"Oh, I was right about to come get you." Said Mickie.

_Denise walked into the room_, "Oh, your back!"  
"Yes, I have return. What's wrong with you?" said Laura Ann.  
"Well, let's start this off, with…maybe I haven't seen my twin for a couple of days now. Your phone is not receiving calls?"  
"Oh Denise, calm down. I've just been busy doing other things."  
"Like what?" said Denise.  
"Well first of all, I did IT with Bobby!"  
Denise and Torrie dropped their things and ran over to Laura Ann.  
"What!" said Torrie.  
"Oh snap! How is he? How big is he?" said Denise.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you not mad at me anymore." said Laura Ann.

_They laughed._  
"Well, he was okay. My last boyfriend could make me scream, Bobby, eh."  
"Eh?" said Denise.  
"He was a dud wasn't he?" said Torrie.  
"No, he wasn't but, let's just say, he had two orgasms before me, and I wore him out! He has potential though."  
"Damn, La La!" said Mickie.  
"Yes, I'm not the only freaky sister in this family!" said Denise.  
"What, you know, damn well that Sabrina is the freak in this family, you're a quiet freak, and I'ma freak behind close doors, in the sheets kinda girl."

_They laughed._  
"Who's Sabrina?" said Torrie.  
"She's my oldest sister. Its Romeo (my brother), my sister Sabrina, me, Laura Ann and my youngest sister Traycee." said Denise.  
"Wow, your parents must have been freaks, 5 kids!" said Mickie.  
They laughed.

_Denise walked up to Laura Ann, and gave her a hug._ "I've missed you, and I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch lately. You know I loved being champ. Do you forgive me?" said Denise.

"Of course. I'm sorry." said Laura Ann.

"Group HUG!" said Torrie. As the four women hugged each other.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!! -Detre**_

* * *


	16. Her Dilemma

Thank you for the comments Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16:** **Her Dilemma**

7:56am

_Laura Ann called John Cena up at 8am, asking him if he would accompany her for a walk down the beach. John got up, slid on some jean shorts, a white beater, a denim hat and a pair of fresh white reeboks on. He cleaned himself up and left his room at 8:15am._

_He met Laura Ann outside the hotel. _

"Oh Laura Ann, you look very nice this morning" said John Cena_. _

_Laura Ann spun her yellow sundress around, she almost drop her beautiful yellow flower attach to her hair, keeping her hair tied in a ponytail._

"Thanks John! You do too, especially with those fresh pair of sneakers on." said Laura Ann.

_They walked down a couple of blocks, talking about Laura Ann's problems and watching the pretty surroundings._

"What do I do?" said Laura Ann.

"Whop his mother fing ass." said John Cena.

"Because?"

"Whop his ass Laura Ann, I cant believe him. He gave you mono?"

"Okay, John I get your point, whop his ass, I know. But what should I do? Should I tell him or continue to build a relationship with him."

"How about this? Go to Smackdown, and slap the shit outta of him on tv and his ego with be shot."

"Really."

"Yea, you need to confront this dude, and then go on from then." said John.

"Oh, really John, that makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, really, Well is that all Laura Ann?"

"Yes, Lets go back to the hotel! Thank you so much John."

"No problem, your majesty." said John.

* * *

_Smackdown_

_Denise's theme song hit the stage, and Sharmell was already in the ring. Everyone cheered for the former Raw Champion as she went into the ring. Denise grab the mike and aggresively verbal attacked Queen Sharmell. Then a referee came to the ring and the match started with a strong clothes line from Denise._

_Atlanta _

_Laura Ann watched the match from her home in Atlanta Georgia where she_ was _in bed rest, from mono._

"Whop her ass! Denise" she screamed at the tv screen.

* * *

_Smackdown_

_Midway through the match, King Booker T music played and distracted Denise causing Sharmell to cover for 1..2.. Denise quickly recovered but she was a little scared cause Booker was slowly walking down the ramp. After a couple of seconds of Denise dominating the match, Booker jump up on the ring and hit the referee, causing Sharmell to cheat and hit Denise with an item. Denise hit the floor of the ring. Sharmell covered her with no ref. Sharmell got up to look at Booker T , when she saw that Bobby Lashley had him in his finishing move. The crowd was hype and very excited._

Laura Ann along with the audience: "Get up Denise!"

_Sharmell got the ref conscious, when she went for the cover. One... two ..thr- Denise barely pulled up. Sharmell grabbed her by her hair when Bobby got onto the ring, and the ref told him to get down. Denise quickly took advantage of the moment and clotheslined Sharmell, and put her in her signature submission move, the Platiumnin lock and got the win._

"Ladies & Gentlemen, your winner Denise!!" said the announcer

_She held her hand up and grabbed Bobby's hand and walked to the back the stage._

* * *

_Hall Scene_

_Inside Laura Ann's dressing room (Denise and John Cena were sitting. For the show, Denise was acting like Laura Ann. Even though she's her twin, she still had a lot of changes to make to make her be the Queen. Laura Ann wanted her absence to be secret so she ask Denise to portray her for tonight.)_

_Bobby Lashley was in front of Laura Ann dressing room. Bobby knocked on the door._

_John escape from the back down and then walked past Bobby, and knudge him on the shoulder. Bobby just looked at him with confusion._

"Laura Ann? Can I speak with you?" said Bobby.

"I'm sorry no vistors!" said Denise.

"But its Bobby?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, I'll see you after Smackdown, but just not right now..."

"Okay Laura Ann, see you after."

_End of Scene_

* * *

_After Smackdown:_

"Laura Ann" said Bobby.

"No, it's her sister, Denise. Sorry, you just missed her." she lied.

"Oh,okay.Well" said Bobby.

"But she wants you to meet her in like two days after the house signning. Did you mind if we double date?" said Denise.

"Yeah, thats fine." said Bobby.

"Well, I'll see you there." said Denise.

* * *

Cape May: Sunday 6:02pm

_Mickie, Laura Ann, Denise & Torrie were walking down the beach in Southern Jersey around Cape May. Only taking a dayy off before RAW, when a friend suddenly came onto the scene._

"Hey ladies!" said Trish, as she walked up wearing a ruby red sun dress.

"Hey!" said the rest of the girls.

"What are you up two?" said Trish. "Ya'll just enjoying this lovely weather?"

"We all just need a break to clear our minds, Trish you know that. So who wants to share first?" said Torrie.

"Me first!" said Laura Ann.

"Go ahead girl!" said Mickie.

"Girls, I came out my usual daily work of life to try something new. I havent been in a relationship since my marriage with Kareem. It will be one whole year since our divorce argreement next thursday. And now I''ve been dating Bobby Lashley, well not dating but seeing him off and on. And then when I thought every thing is going good, Bobby gave me mono! Yes Mono. I like him girls but I'm absolutely petrified of a relationship. I feel like I'm not even completely over Kareem either. Girls will this man hurt me or love me? Will he break me or will he set me free. But am I just a fool? Or does this man have my mind in the best attributes or my physical attributes... Girls help me out!"

"Well if you want to know my opinion, I think he is a straight dog!" said Trish.

"Well he used to be with Joy Giovanni, and Kelly Kelly" said Torrie.

"Really, that explains a lot. But I still like him." said Laura Ann.

"John, doesnt like him but I dont have a problem with him. He seems to swave to be the player type, eh I dont know." said Denise.

"Yeah, I can see her point." said Mickie.

"Bobby's the black man, right, he's cute." said Trish.

_They all laughed._

"Well, what should I do?" said Laura Ann.

"The five divas walked into the sunset talking about Laura Ann's problems and all their problems, but Laura Ann still didnt get the answer she was looking for.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my story so far, dont forget to leave a comment

* * *


	17. Confirmation

****

Thank you for your comments and your patience! Please enjoy! -Detre

* * *

_**Chapter 17- Confirmation**_

_The resturant was decorated with a Paris theme, with a paved ceiling, and pretty and lights surround every table. Denise selected a very classic glass room, for the foursome to enjoy their dinner. Laura Ann, wearing a classic little black dress, with red rhinestones jewelry, was sitting next to John in crisp and pressed black polo shirt, with nice slacks, and Denise wearing a sexy blouse, showing her cleavage just enough, with a very pretty skirt._

"La La? Are you okay?" said Denise, as John pushed her chair in.

"Yea, Laura Ann, you dont seem to be yourself tonight." said John.

"I'm a little upset cause this woman name Theresa came up to me last night and told me about Bobby. And also, Kelly Kelly comments has been riding my mind also." said Laura Ann.

"Who's Theresa?" said Denise.

"His ex fiancee!" said Laura Ann

"Damn, but isnt Kelly Kelly his ex?" said John.

"Yeah, her too, he's dated a lot of divas at this business." said Laura Ann.

"Really!" said Denise.

"Yeah, she told me a lot of information about him, that has really upset me."

"Do I need to fuck him up." said John.

"You might, but I get the first hit." said Laura Ann.

_John laughed._

"Laura Ann, is it safe for us to be here, I mean, he'll be here any second, whats the plan?" said Denise.

"Oh, act like nothing is wrong. I will talk to him personally, but I dont want you or John to wander off."

"Okay, Laura Ann, we got your back!" said John.

"Thanks John and Denise."

_The waiter walked up on the threesome and ask them if they need something to drink. Laura Ann order a Black Rasberry Caberant, and Denise order two strawberry daiquris._

_Moments later: __Bobby walked in, wearing classy black suit_.

"Hey guys" said Bobby.

"Hey" said the ladies.

"Wassup Bro!" said John.

"You already order drinks?" he said as he waved the waiter for his order. "So, who pick this resturant? Its gorgeous!"

"What man, says gorgeous?" said John.

"I do." said Bobby.

John snickered.

"So how is everyone doing?" said Bobby.

"Oh, I'm good." said Denise.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." said Laura Ann.

"Oh kay..." said Bobby.

" I'm hungry." said John.

"Are you nervous, baby?" said Laura Ann.

" No, I'm good." said Bobby. "Why do you ask?"

" Cause I ran into your ex's. Well they actually came lookin for me."

Bobby gulped down his drink.

"Bobby, do you know where I was a couple of nights ago, when my sister was at Smackdown?"

"Yea, you were at your locker room." said Bobby.

"No, that was me." said Denise.

"Wait that was Denise? Wait why would you lie?"

"Actually that was the exact question I was gonna ask you." said Laura Ann.

"So where were you?" said Bobby.

"I was at home, because I had mono, that you gave me, that you gave Kelly kelly and Theresa!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, you think your slick. I was really started to fall in love wit you, until I found out you slept with a lot of women, in the WWE! Your nasty. They call you the woman slayer, but you didnt slay this woman"

"Damn!" said John.

"I was about too." said Bobby

"Your just nasty." said Laura Ann

"Please Laura Ann, your just a ho!" said Bobby

"Hold up dont call my sister a ho!" said Denise.

"You need to calm down." said John.

"Me and you werent together. I never told you that." said Bobby

"Wait..."

"No, you put words in mouth. You wanted to play my game, and you just lost Queen. I never lose this game, I wonder when you bitches would figure this out. Everyone that I messed with, they get released from the company, cause the WWE feels that..."

" I know the rules and how the WWE feels, so dont put the company's name into this. You are twisted" said Laura Ann.

"Bitch, I'm not twisted, I just no how to get what I want. Now, I was coming here to do one thing and one thing only. Break whatever I had with you off. Cause the woman whom I engaged with needs the WWE Queen out of the picture.

"This is about a title? A money raise?" said Laura Ann.

"I feel like I just want to beat your ass right now." said John.

"John, calm down." said Denise.

"Now I think this dinner is over for me, but next week, when you have your title match, you find out who has replaced you in my life. Goodnight Ladies and gentlemen."

Bobby left, and the three sat there in awe, frustration and silent.

* * *

**Thank you for commenting on my stories! And dont forget to comment!- Detre**


End file.
